Lost and Found
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: He longed for him for so long, he searched for him for months and when he finally found him the blond just said to him “Hi, I’m Naruto. I’m Itachi’s newest boy-toy.” SasuNaru ItaNaru


**Lost and Found**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

**Note:** Contains _**ItaNaru**_, so yeah that's all

* * *

It had been six months since I have last stepped into this house…six months that I have been looking for that _person_.

The person I've hurt the most, the person I've loved the most, the person I would want to live the rest of my life with.

I glanced at the front gate and smiled. Home. I'm finally coming back home.

I gingerly entered the gate and greeted by our trusty guard with a courteous nod. I returned the nod and went on my merry way inside, inside our house. My house.

I wonder what the hell my brother is doing.

The last I've heard from Kisame is that he had a new toy last month. I wonder if they're still together, although I am quite certain that Itachi must have been bored by _it_ by now.

Relationships are not Itachi's thing. It is a mere play to him.

Then again, my brother was cool like that. That is why I look up to him more than to anyone even though people think of him as a bastard. He is still my Idol.

He's the only family I have.

I smiled at that thought but set it aside because I'll soon have a family, as soon as I found that person again. The person that would complete me.

But today, I'd have to refresh myself. Seeking a person was hard especially when all the people that you knew could tell you a lead disliked you like you're the devil's reincarnate.

However, I can't blame them. What I've done was wrong. I'm paying for it now…paying it with tears and broken hearts.

I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. I carefully opened it and glanced inside the room. Hmm, no maids, therefore, Itachi must have someone over. He always gives them a day off whenever he takes someone home. It means he want to screw that someone silly.

I felt myself scoffed a bit. I wondered when my brother would learn to take relationship seriously. He's not getting any younger, and also I don't want to settle down before him.

I gave a loud sigh.

If only Itachi could find someone like the person, I've found. Maybe he would be a change man.

…if only I could find that person again.

A sad smiled carved on my face as I remember the face of that person.

The face with the bluest blue eyes likes that of a blue sky that you could be suck deeper and deeper as you gaze your eyes at him…

…and hair like sunshine, as though the sun has shine atop _his_ head…

…red lips that taste like strawberries and cream…a feline like scars on both cheeks…

…and finally, a smile like an innocent child.

I strolled towards the living room, trying to locate my perverted brother, hopefully not screwing someone. I cautiously opened the door and waited for tell tale signs of inappropriate activities but I received none.

I was about to close the door when at the corner of my eye caught a movement. Being the curious being that I am I stalked towards it. _Not_ to my surprise lay a figure although fully covered with a blanket.

It seems like I was right, my brother was indeed screwing someone. Thank god, I arrived late or else he would be forcing me _again_ to join in.

I know you may have been shock… I was too.

My brother called it sharing, a way of a brotherly love.

However, to others they call it threesome. While I call it disgusting!

It appalled me to think that I would use or…umm yeah use someone my bother has already defiled. Come on who in the world would give or even force his date or lover to his little brother after they got bored or just for the heck of it. Itachi, that's who!

And he calls it sharing.

The creep.

Although Itachi's taste are always the finest quality.

I was itching to unravel the hidden figure, not because I might give in to Itachi's proposition, I'm just curious. Honestly…

I went towards the sleeping figure and reached out my hand towards the blanket when suddenly I heard my brother called me from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's still butt naked."

That, somewhat puzzled me. When did Itachi become concern if someone is naked or not? Hell, I've seen him screw more people than an airplane could carry when I was just an innocent boy. I was scarred for the rest of my life by the way.

Why be conservative now?

"New toy?" I snapped back hiding my puzzlement with a taunt.

He smirked at me and stride towards his sleeping lover. "No, he's not new. We've been together for a month."

"Oh that's…new." I heard myself exclaimed mindlessly. He just gave a soft smile. "Because I'm in love."

In love my ass.

I gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-smoking?-look.

If I know, another more week and he'd throw his new boy-toy without even batting an eye.

He scooped the figure with his arm in a bridal carriage and walked passed me. I was a bit curious and confused. "He must be a god in bed, huh?" I chided before they left.

"Yeah."

"Nice. You've got me curious. Okay I'll fuck him too."

I felt a sudden tension in the room and glanced at my brother's shoulder sudden stiffness. If that comment did make him livid, it did not show in his voice as he answered me. "Sorry little brother this time I don't think I'm sharing."

What?!

Now I'm really curious.

I smiled at him even though he did not turn his back to face me. He just continued walking as he carried his bundle, probably towards his room.

I shrugged at my brother's sudden bout of insanity. I looked at the clock and was surprised at how late it was. I haven't had lunch yet and as my mind processed the time my stomach growled in recognition. I patted my tummy and proceeded to stalk to the kitchen.

I went directly towards the fridge and rummaged it for some decent food. Good thing there was still something edible inside. Usually Itachi only buys booze and smoke, and without the maids…damn the fridge would be empty and barren like a dessert.

I proceeded to make myself a sandwich complete with meat and veggies. I placed my plate with my meal on the counter and made myself comfortable in a chair.

I was eager to munch on my masterpiece when I heard hurried footsteps towards the kitchen. I heard a loud thud; the idiot must have bumped something. Might be drunk? Or high? Or maybe both since it is Itachi after all.

I heard a quiet shuffle then another thud. Heh, must be wired as hell. I waited for the person to emerge from the entrance of the kitchen and surely, after a few quiet curses a blond head popped out from the door.

Oh…

I felt a bit suffocated. I felt the temperature dropped.

Then my heart just slammed on my ribs.

_Naruto_…

I saw him rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment as he smiled at me then it dissolved into a shocked face. It must have just hit him that it was _I_ in front of him. The dobe never changes.

His shocked face then turned sour. He scowled at me as if I was the most hated man in the world. Well, maybe I was. To him that is.

He pointed an accusing finger at me and barked at me with hate. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I live here." I retorted impassively.

That might have angered him more as he glared at me venomously. "Wha?! Why? This is Itachi's house."

"Actually our parents' house."

"What? I thought you said that you don't have…" He paused; a sudden realization might have hit him as he bit his lip in agitation. He bowed his head as he mumbled. "Of course that was a lie…I should have known it was a lie…you've always lied to me…I should have guessed…"

Yes, I lied.

I lied to everyone.

But, most of all to him.

I lied about myself. I lied that I have no family left, that I was alone.

I lied because I don't want anybody getting close, and Naruto then was getting too close for comfort.

I wanted to be detached, so I kept him at arms length. I wanted to be like my brother. Cool, indifferent, not a care in the world, doesn't give a fuck what other people feels…

But most of all I don't want to be labeled as a _fag_.

I wasn't ready. I thought I could never be, but Naruto was a temptation I could not seem to pass. Therefore, I kept him a secret.

A secret that only he and me knows…

A secret that only his room and the four corners of it knows, the only thing that hears his pants and moans.

We were lovers…but to the outside, we were strangers.

Then, he wanted more…I cracked, I was young, stupid, libido driven…I couldn't give him what he wanted.

I couldn't let others know what we do and what we are to one another, so I told him the truth.

The truth, that I was just using him for my own physical pleasure.

He cried and slapped me on the cheek and as I gazed on his sad blue eyes, something inside my chest throbbed painfully. As it is now.

When he left I went on my normal ways…fucking whomever I see, whoever approaches me, but I can't seem to find the pleasure my heart pleases.

I went from bed to bed. I went insane. I drank; I got high, I was self-destructing then after awhile the only thing that could calm me was a picture of him and me.

The only picture of him I had. The only picture that could make me smile.

The only thing that reminds me of his loving smile.

The only thing that says that he loved me once.

Then and there I knew I love him.

I stood up and was about to walk to him when I heard a soft chuckle. I was frozen on the spot, confused beyond hell. I saw him raised his head, a joyous smile etched on his beautiful lips, eyes dancing with merriment as he smiled at me and said.

"Well…let's forget the past, ne?"

I frowned.

I still don't get what he was thinking.

"Let's start anew."

Does it mean he forgives me?

He raised his hand as though in greetings and smiled warmly at me. "Hi I'm Naruto. I'm Itachi's _newest boy-toy_. Nice to meet you."

My heart cracked.

"Naruto I…"

"Well, well, well. So I see you met my brother." I glanced at Itachi leaning on the door. He gave a cautious glanced at both Naruto and me.

"Itachi, you never said you have a brother? Mou…meanie." Naruto hurriedly glomped my brother's arm as my brother ruffled his blond hair with fondness.

My chest tightened a bit.

"I did, but you were too drunk to care…" Itachi gave a sad smile at the blond. "…always drunk." He added as an afterthought as he shook his head in dejection.

"Oh? He he he…I'm sorry…I'm promise I'll never drin…" Naruto had not finished his sentence when suddenly he went blue and swayed a bit. Nausea.

I was ready to catch him if he falls when my brother suddenly grabbed him, for the second time my brother's action amazed me.

Here he was helping a sick, due to alcohol intoxication, person towards the sink. If I wasn't Itachi brother I might say this was normal reaction.

Then again, sadly, I am his brother so I know this is NOT normal.

I watched him half-drag, half-carry Naruto towards the sink as the dobe held his puke at bay. He grimaced as I heard him throw up his last meal on the sink as my brother gently made circular motion on the dobe's back as he murmured assurance and sweet nothings to him.

For the first time I see my brother care for someone.

Hell, even if I was the one drunk and puking like that he would be by my side smoking and chuckling evilly on how pathetic I have look. That's the way he shows his affection.

If other than me, he would care less. He'll throw them out with a speed of light. Itachi always hated the sick for some reason.

So I was wondering why? Why?

I watched as Itachi rinsed the dobe's mouth out as the other had passed out. He gently removed some puke that was on the dobe's face with his hand and gently washed Naruto's face. I almost laughed as I watched him do those things. It's his type to do such things.

I saw him smiled and kissed Naruto's temple and gently carried him.

"Hey Sasuke, could you take the medicine in my room."

I nodded and went straight to the medicine cabinet. I was still in total shock as I digest what I just saw a few minutes ago.

It took me a couple of minutes before I located the medicine I was looking for since my mind were still in total disarray.

I went upstairs as slowly as a human could. I wanted to recollect myself, to calm my nerves. To process what was happening…

To grasp that Naruto was no longer mine.

That he belongs to somebody else now.

And, that somebody else is a precious person to me.

I gingerly opened the door and walked in. Itachi did not even turn his head to acknowledge me as he busied himself washing Naruto's body with a face towel with a basin at his side. "Hey, did you get it?"

"Yeah."

He smiled but did not look up as he continued wiping the small towel on Naruto's leg with care so not to awaken the blond. He smiled as he finished his task. He gently laid the towel on the basin.

He smiled at Naruto and brushed the blonde's hair away from his face with his hand while his other hand held Naruto's hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it.

I saw the love in his eyes…

I know because I've seen such loving eyes in the past…

Such kindhearted eyes that gives you a warm feeling inside…

Eyes that Naruto once gave me unconditionally as he watches me doze off to sleep…he never knew I too was watching him…watching him as tears well up in his eyes as he murmur quietly that he loves me…

I pretended I did not hear his confession of love…because I knew that I could never say it back…

If only…If only I knew what my feelings for him were…If only…

I felt tears forming in my eyes and a painful lump in my throat. I tried to blink the tears away. I don't want my brother to see me like this.

I can't let him know.

…that the one I have searched for so long,

…the one I'm willing to live for the rest of my life with,

…the person I love the most is the one he is holding in a hug and looking down with love.

"_If only_ they're morning sickness…" I heard Itachi mumble as he brushes Naruto's hair.

He turned his gaze at me and I was paralyzed for a bit. He smiled at me and said. "What do you think of me settling down little brother?" He smiled at me warmly that I almost cried.

As I restrained myself from breaking down, a lump in my throat made me croaked while I answer.

"Sounds good."

I felt numb a bit, as he took a small box from a drawer. He smiled as he showed me what was inside.

A ring.

An engagement ring.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me today that's why I called you here."

For the first time since our parents died, my tears flowed from my eyes.

I've searched for him…

I've found him…

Then again I lost him…

'_I really love you Naruto._'

**:OWARI:**

**Late-Sleeper:** This was inspired by a review…someone who hated ItaNaru…and because she hated it…I got inspired…I know I'm weird…I already established that a long time ago.


End file.
